The Greatest Love of All
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Taking you through Hinata and Kiba's whole relationship and really proving that theirs is the greatest love of all!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. All of that stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

S.Z.: This would be my second KibaXHina fic. I love this couple so much because, Kiba is just so cute and Hinata is just so adorable and together they just make the perfect couple so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy!

The greatest love of all

Prologue

Kiba Inuzuka. He was the boldest, the loudest and the cockiest of all ninjas in all of Konoha. He knew that he was the best and he wasn't afraid to say it either. Who would have known that he had such a timid side?

He could be yelling at someone, or arguing with someone but when that certain person would enter the room; he would clam up and admire her. It was amazing how much control she had over him without her even knowing. He would drop everything and go with her if she would ask. He would jump off a bridge if she would ask. He would do anything in the world for her. Protect her, hold her, and comfort her. He would do anything to make her happy, but she couldn't see that; she didn't know. But of course, in Kiba's mind, it was clear what it was. He was completely and totally in love with his blue haired teammate. Kiba loved Hinata with all his heart and he just wished that he could tell her.

Of course it would only be easy to tell her, but there was something that was always in the way: her crush on Naruto. She never spoke of it but he knew that it was there. The way she would blush and look away whenever Naruto would speak or even look at her. Was it safe to say that he was jealous? Well yeah, of course it was. Of course Kiba was jealous of the way Hinata felt about Naruto, because he wanted Hinata to feel that way about him. He wanted Hinata all to himself, but he couldn't say it. He wasn't worried for Naruto's sake, but Hinata's. He didn't want to put her in an awkward situation so he never said anything; but how he wanted to say something, so desperately.

He thought of different ways to tell her but nothing ever seemed worthy of her. She was the sweetest and most delicate thing that he had ever known in his entire life and she could easily be damaged, that which is certain.

He had always protected her; he made sure that she was always safe and happy and he would gladly comfort her anytime of the day.

His love for her was the grandest thing in the world. The love he had for her was bigger than the world. His love for her was so big that he thought his heart was going to burst whenever they stood close together. He wanted to hold her so close that their heart beats would become one. He wanted to kiss her so deeply that they felt like one person. He just wanted to be with her every minute of every day and never leave her side. He just loved her so much… but… he couldn't say one word…

Of all the times to not be bold…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Love of All

Chapter one: It all started when…

Kiba's feelings started out as just knowing that she was there. Back at the academy, he was aware of her but never really did anything about it.

The day he found out that they were on the same team together was the day their friendship started. He suddenly found himself being very protective over her. He just couldn't resist the fact that she was so sweet and kind after everything that happened to her.

Around the time of the chuunin exams, he started to see how beautiful she was and how much he truly cared about her. It was about a year since they had taken the chuunin exam the first time that Kiba's heart began to flutter when she would come in the room. He would make time for her, no matter how absurd the circumstances were.

It was also around that time that Kiba realized how deeply she cared for Naruto. He had to admit, it hurt… a lot.

So when Naruto went off for his training, he said he would be gone for three years, Kiba finally had his chance, but Hinata had said she would wait for him. How could she say that? Now Kiba couldn't do a thing because he still didn't want to make it awkward for her. She loved another, that's all there was to it. Kiba was stumped. He didn't want to hurt Hinata for it would hurt him even more knowing he caused the pain. He just didn't know what to do…

So two and a half years passed and Kiba watched Hinata grow over the time. He saw how her body matured and how her hair grew longer. She was turning into a beautiful woman and Kiba was fully aware of it. Now he would blush even more as he stood close to her and his love grew more passionate. It was a stifled love that only fueled the flame in his heart even more. The day Naruto came back though was the day that it all changed…

Now Kiba was hoping Hinata would just give up on him after all of that time but she not once ever gave up on him. Kiba did admire her for that but at the same time, his heart was crushed…

Of course, it was crushed even more when he heard the news…

He was at the training ground with Akamaru riding around on him and having some fun when Hinata came walking up to him.

"Hi Kiba…" she said in that gentle sweet voice that she always speaks in. Kiba's heart still fluttered as he listened to her.

"Hi Hinata…" he said while blushing.

"I have to tell you something…" she said.

"What?"

"Well… Naruto and I are… I just thought you'd want to know… we're going out."

"That's great!" he said a little choked as Akamaru turned away from her. Hinata couldn't see his face and a good thing to because if she had, she would have seen tears running down his cheeks.

"Really? I have your blessing?"

"Sure but… I gotta go now… I'll see you later…"

Akamaru began to run, and Kiba only told him run faster. He made him run through the woods and then all the way towards a cliff that looked over the village. He told Akamaru to go home so he could be alone. Akamaru licked his friend's face and then left.

How could this have happened? He knew that Naruto would never treat her right. He knew that he would never give her anything in the world, any time of the day. He wouldn't always be there for her. He made her wait for nearly three years damn it! Kiba would have never done that, he would have never left her side or left her alone. He was the one who loved her, he was the one that known her all her life, who studied her every movement, who knew that she was hungry just by the way she touched her stomach. He was the one who knew how to comfort her, for crying out loud, he was the one that comforted her when that bastard Naruto left! Why was it like this? Naruto didn't deserve Hinata, he did!

Kiba was at his knees. Not once did he cry in his life like this. It was painful to see if anyone had seen. He punched the ground and yelled at himself for not doing something sooner. But it was too late now… he couldn't compete with Naruto, no matter how much he could argue… he just couldn't, not in Hinata's eyes anyway…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Greatest Love of All

Chapter two: With success comes great confusion

It had only been a month since the relationship had started and Naruto had already dumped Hinata for Sakura since she finally had seen Naruto the way Naruto had been seeing her ever since they met. Hinata was crushed and crying on the same cliff that Kiba had been crying at when he found out that Hinata was going out with Naruto.

Her sobs were painful to listen to. It was like someone was actually ripping out her heart with their bare hands. She had just lost the greatest love in her life to another girl which made her wonder about herself. Was she pretty enough or nice enough or cool enough? She had no clue what had went wrong in the relationship but she kept putting all of the blame on herself.

Kiba, who had been riding on Akamaru that day, like everyday passed by the cliff and heard Hinata crying. He knew that it was her crying right away. He hopped off Akamaru and sent him to go run on his own and come back later. Kiba went to Hinata's side and knew exactly what was wrong as soon as he touched her. Naruto had broken her heart…

"Hinata…?"

"Kiba…? It's you… oh Kiba!" Hinata sobbed into his chest. Kiba was glad to comfort her and he did. He held her close, wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently saying:

"Shhh… it's gonna be alright… Naruto doesn't deserve a girl as great as you…"

Kiba remembered her expression when she had looked up at him. It was a look of confusion and Kiba knew what she wanted to say. She told her the truth right there and then.

"Hinata… I love you…" he said holding her even more protectively "… I always have, and I think that you're kind and cool and beautiful. You're the kindest, coolest and most beautiful girl I've ever known, and the sweetest and gentlest and delicate…" he ran his fingers through her long silky hair and kissed her forehead "I'd never leave you… I love you with all of my heart…"

Hinata cuddled closer to him after hearing that.

"Thank… you… Kiba…" she said.

That was good enough for Kiba then. She knew that she couldn't be able to say I love you back but just knowing that she accepted him was enough. His heart melted with every breath that she took. He loved her ever more then…

As the sun began to set, Akamaru came back and Kiba offered to give her a ride home. She agreed and got on Akamaru with Kiba. She held on by wrapping her arms around Kiba's waist. His heart was beating fast the whole time and as he dropped her off at home, he held her hands into his and gripped them firmly.

"I promise to never hurt you…" he said very seriously while looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know…" she gave him a slight smile and he let her go and get some rest.

He knew that she was going to be okay now, but now there was a real problem. Now that he had confessed his whole heart out to her what would happen? Kiba was unsure…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Greatest Love of All

Chapter three: There is a first time for everything

It had been a year since that night Kiba had confessed all of his feelings to Kiba. She still hadn't said it back but Kiba could wait for her to heal until the end of the world, he always could. They had been going out now for about eleven months.

It was a sweet relationship. Hinata day by day forgot about her feelings for Naruto and fell more in love with Kiba while Kiba's feelings still began to grow. They were both sixteen now and Kiba was wondering if it was time to take it to the next level. He knew that he would never force her to do anything but he had been dreaming about sleeping with Hinata ever since he was old enough to have thoughts like that. He wasn't sure if Hinata was quite ready to go there but he would go slowly, just for her…

Kiba was in Hinata's room and they were just talking about stuff. They had gradually gotten closer over the conversation and Kiba was ready to kiss her. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Hinata kissed back a little stronger and with that the kiss grew fervent.

Kiba caressed her arms up and down and put her face into his hands. He gently pushed Hinata down on her bed and deepened the kiss even more. He pulled back and looked into her pure eyes, full of innocence. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go further now, so he decided to ask her…

"Do you…" he asked a little awkwardly "… want me to go further?"

"You mean… but then…" she said a little flustered and blushing "… we'd have to see each other, well you know…"

"I know… but, only if you want, I'm not forcing you…"

Hinata leaned up and kissed him sweetly. She nodded, giving him permission. He gave her a warm smile and then took off his shirt. Hinata blushed as she placed her hand on his hard stomach. Kiba placed his hand on top of hers and then held it. He put it to the side and then began to slowly undo her sweater. She blushed as she was looking at him. He made her sit up as he took off his pants and was sitting there in his boxers. He gave Hinata a slight kiss as he began to slowly extract her from her shirt. He gently pulled it over her head and then kissed her again…

Both in their underwear now, Kiba was reluctant to see the rest of her; more precisely, nervous. Also, he was nervous for her to see him. He got a little more excited as he unhooked her bra with shaking hands. He was successful and slowly took the two ends and pulled them to the front as the garment slipped off her body. He held her close before even looking anywhere near there. He gently laid her on her back as he took a deep breath and took in the whole sight. He looked at her blushing face first and then lower and then slowly pulled off her bottoms. She was completely bared to him in everyway possible and he blushed at her beauty.

"You're perfect…" he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss as he stroked her arm. Her skin was flawlessly smooth.

The last garment was removed as Kiba took off his own boxers and she saw all of him. She blushed at the sight but then reached out her hand and caressed just above it. Kiba let a sound of passion escape his lips.

He asked Hinata if she was ready and she said yes. He slipped inside of her slowly as he noted a look of pain on her face. He leaned in about a centimeter away from her nose and asked if she was okay.

"Yes… I'm fine… and Kiba…?"

"Yeah…" said Kiba as he began to move slightly

She touched his blushing cheek with her finger tips and ghosted them along his jaw line and neck.

"I love you…" she said finally.

Kiba couldn't help but give her a big smile just before he kissed her deeply and then he pulled back…

"I love you too…"

That was the real beginning of it all. Kiba's love had finally been returned and he had a strong feeling in his heart that it would last for a long time…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The Greatest Love of All

Epilogue

Now after everything that had happened, from the very beginning and after all of the twists and turns, all if Kiba's dreams had finally come true…

Today at age 30, he's happily married to his wife Hinata and is playing with his beautiful children of 5 and 3. Akamaru is old now and is sleeping lazily underneath a tree. He's not up to battle material these days but he's still a great companion.

Kiba and Hinata are both jounin as well and they go on missions only if they can do them together…

It's amazing how after all of these years, Kiba's heart still feels like it's gonna burst when Hinata enters the room because it overflows with love and to this day, his love and feelings are still growing for her…

I guess it really was the greatest love of all…

The End…

S.Z.: Well how was that for my second KibaXHina fic? I love this couple so much and I hope that it shows in my fics. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one and I'll post more fics soon! THX!


End file.
